Heart of Bokuto Chapter 2 : A Blessing in Disgust
by Skuld-2K1
Summary: Life in Bokuto Station just isin't the same anymore. Taking a mind of its own, Bokuto PD decides to play big-bro with unusual means. This could only mean one thing : Life of our dear Bokuto gang has just gotten even more complicated.


Heart of Bokuto Skuld_2K1 [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work. You're Under Arrest characters belong to Kosuke Fujishima. This fanfiction is solely for entertainment purposes only. Nobody is allowed to make money out of this work. Lastly, please don't sue me, as I don't have much money.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: A Blessing in Disgust  
  
Poor Natsumi. Her day didn't out how she wanted it to. Firstly, she was late for duty. Secondly, postcard from boyfriend got her mood up but sadly not her concentration of her surroundings. Thirdly, ending up in the sick room for the rest of the day wasn't very conducive to getting the pay rise that she wanted .At the very least, her precious item was still with her. It would have shot up 10 times in value if she actually to bothered to read the words on it:  
  
Yos Natsumi-san! Genkis ka?I really miss you over here. Mah, daijobus! I'll be back on the fith of April (that is today) at 3.00 pm. See you at the airport! Jas!  
  
T. Shoji  
  
For now, wonder-woman is still deep in slumber. What she was dreaming of, no one knows, save her and a certain 'entity'. If one would to visit her at that time, one would be quite inclined to laugh at the salivary, grinning expression plastered on Natsumi's face. The occasional strange sound coming from her throat would have warranted a sweat drop. Thankfully, that 'one' only sighed and continued its loyal vigil of the station.  
  
[Inside a Rental Car]  
  
Meanwhile, a certain pair of officers was certainly quite determined to enjoy their evening together. 'Quite determined' in the sense that Nakajima seem to be in great constipation, making 'uhh's and 'erm's during the journey to the cinema. Miyuki sighed for the 25th time, or is that the 52nd?  
  
"Um, KOYABAKAWA! No.um.I mean. Miyuki-san. I think that driving around the metropolis at night has its merits. There are so many things to discover. Don't you think so?"  
  
Sweat drop "Ken, isn't this your usual patrol route? You passed this area three times a day, I believe."  
  
"Sou ka? Come to think of it, I do! What am I saying? Must be my age, haha!" (So much for a good impression. Kobayakawa must think I'm an idiot.)  
  
"You're not that old, Ken. I think you should calm down and just relax. What is the name of the movie we're going to see?"  
  
" President Evil 2, one of the most anticipated films of this year. It's certainly a sold-out show tonight. I just can't wait. Chotto, I have the tickets right here. Eto, tickets, tickets..."  
  
Nakajima fumbled with his pant's pockets for a few seconds. A sudden flash of insight came to his mind. When he saw Kobayakawa earlier at the garage, he had absent-mindedly forgotten that Yoriko was the one that he asked to get the tickets. Damn lot of good it would do him right now. Ken couldn't even begin to formulate an excuse. The wrath of Kobayakawa Miyuki is even more terrifying than wonder-woman, a fact that everybody at the PD knew, especially this now-shaking male officer.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ken?"  
  
"Uh NO! Of course not! I was just getting all nervous with this being our first date and all that! Nan demo nai! AHAHaha."  
  
'Please let there be empty seats, please let there be empty seats, PLEASE let there be empty seats,' Nakajima prayed silently.  
  
"Yeah, I waited quite a long time for that movie too, considering all the hype about it having cutting-edge mecha and all that. What in the world could go wrong?"  
  
[Somewhere above]  
  
The magic words for disaster were spoken, and thus shall the Angel Of Havoc pour mayhem on their little date. Nothing was unusual, except for a certain rental car's engine making sputtering noises and joins the Great Big Garage In The Sky. Yep, it was all in a day's work for this diligent divinity.  
  
[Back to Earth]  
  
Nakajima Ken didn't know whether to sigh in relief or cry in despair. The timely breakdown saved his skin for having to tell Kobayakawa the bad news. However, he was sure without a doubt (for once ^_^) that his date was ruined. What would he do now? What could he do now? He leaned on the side of the vehicle, watching his goddess-cum-mechanic, who was under the engine hood.  
  
" Wow, I didn't know a single car could have so much problems at any single time. This is much worse than the abandoned cars in the junkyard. Nope, I afraid this thing isn't going to be taking us anywhere and anytime soon."  
  
"Gomenasai, Kobayakawa! It is my entire fault. I should be more thoughtful than to go to those second-hand-car-rental services. I.I."  
  
"'I will be taking my date to the nearest fast-food joint because she has developed quite an appetite trying to revive a dead car'. Is that right, Ken?"  
  
"Ye.Yeah! That is what I'm going say. You are not upset or anything?"  
  
"I am going to be, if you just stand there with your mouth open. I really don't know if I should be reacting like this; so please don't give me any more doubts. I mean, why linger in lost of hope when plenty more options lay before you. Life is short enough already without all your worries. Come on, let us just be happy tonight, alright Ken?"  
  
"Yes, maam! Oh, you got an oil patch on your nose. Let me help you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Instead of helping her to clean the alleged-stain on her nose, Nakajima gave Miyuki a slight peck on that spot with his lips. One could have sworn that it was a child kissing his mother if Miyuki was older. Normally, he wouldn't even think about this lest he develops a serious nosebleed. Now, however, is a different story. Miyuki's words really touched Nakajima's heart. He only replied her with a sincere gesture albeit done with a little trickery. Kobayakawa blushed for the briefest of moments, before she noticed that Nakajima had already started running away to the nearest MD joint.  
  
"Why you little.come back here!"  
  
"Hahaha, last one there is an rotten tomato. Nyehhhhh."  
  
"Wait up, you childish-excuse-for-a-man!"  
  
"You can't catch me, 'aunty'!"  
  
And so the kids ended up having dinner at a famous fast food joint for, well, kids. They could have never thought of a more ingenious plan. No "peeping Tom" Yoriko to spy on them and therefore, no embarrassing gossip in the station the next morning. Indeed, they had quite a time catching up with their childhood. A food fight was about to erupt when they noticed the glare from the manager. They just couldn't shake off the notion that he resembles Kachou in more ways than one. Must be their imagination, though.  
  
Little did they realize that it is indeed Kachou (who had gotten quite a lot of tips from Aoi about disguise). Since MD always has such a frequent change of staff, his disguise worked perfectly. He laughed and patted himself on the shoulder, causing sweat drop's from the people around him. That was until a man donning a helmet approached him and locked him at the neck, pointing his menacing handgun at Kachou's temple.  
  
"Everybody cooperate and no one would get hurt! First, nobody leaves! Then, I want all the cash registers unlocked."  
  
Kacha  
  
"Oi, buddy. I think you should check your 'hostage' first. And the safety's on." Kachou coolly pointed his own pistol to the robber. A classic revolver.  
  
"Well, aren't you a snappy one?"(Fidgets with his gun) "There, now I think I will make an example out of you first. Don't think I'm stupid! I know that any police's pistol will have its first round empty, including that flashy toy of yours."  
  
"Care to test your theory?"  
  
Kacha Kacha  
  
The robber was now staring at two more barrels pointing his way. Being outgunned 3:1, the lone robber had no choice but to surrender. Dropping his pistol, he knows that he is going to spend another night or so in a lock- up. Who ever thought that robbing a fast-food outlet could be so hard?  
  
"In the name of the law." (Nakajima) "You're under arrest!!" (Miyuki)  
  
"I think you guys watched too much Avengers or something. Nakajima, secure the suspect. Kobayakawa, inform HQ."  
  
After all the commotion settled and peace reigned once again:  
  
[Back at Bokuto Station, Traffic Control Department Office, 11.05pm]  
  
Kachou was seated at his usual desk. Usually it is he who sizes up his subordinates at work. Let's just say the tables have turned for this one time. Interrogation time commences with the two prosecutors standing just in front of the defendant.  
  
Slam "Can't someone have a teeny bit of privacy?" (Miyuki)  
  
Slam "Yeah, just how long have you been following us?" (Nakajima)  
  
The couple had set aside the fact that Kachou had been high-tailing them on their first date until the case of the attempted robbery was closed. Now, it is time to let the fireworks fly. And Kachou was about to get VIP treatment for it. He swallowed hard. Suddenly, he heard something;  
  
'When the two combine forces, their might is formidable indeed'.  
  
"Who's that?" Kachou whirled around to face the source of the voice. However, only the howl of the winds responded to his question. He shivered momentarily; somehow a sudden chill overcame him. But he had forgotten that a big storm is brewing behind his back. And where there is storm there is bound to be thunder:  
  
"KACHOU!!" Both Nakajima and Miyuki screamed in each of Kachou's ears, causing him to leap upwards. When he landed again, two firm hands squeezed his shoulders in a death grip. They waited for their poor chief to get his bearings again before speaking up.  
  
"I believe that you should be more aware of the situation that you're in. Maybe you shouldn't be spending too much with Yoriko tomorrow. Get my drift?"  
  
"We hate to do this, but we hate to have some busybody meddling with our private affairs just as much either."  
  
Kachou finally decided to rebuke his subordinates before he loses his temper. With one deep breath, he spoke:  
  
"Calm down, both of you. At least we managed to thwart an armed robbery. Things could have gotten really ugly just now if we weren't there. Remember our motto as police officers is to serve and protect the people."  
  
"That."  
  
"Now I think it is quite late already. Don't you have work tomorrow? I suggest that you get a good night's sleep. And, I'm sorry OK?"  
  
"Apology accepted. Let us forget this matter permanently. If anyones talks about it tomorrow."  
  
"I will grant both of you a paid-leave for one week. Happy now?"  
  
"Great, let's go, Kobayakawa. We need to be going before it."  
  
Without prior warning, the heavens opened and brought down water upon the earth. It's amazing that how fast a storm can strike. It also has great timing to boot.  
  
"Rains. Great, now how are we suppose to get home now? Both our vehicles at not here right now. Chief, perhaps you could."  
  
"Don't look at me. I sent my cat for servicing this morning itself. Now if you two will excuse me, I going to my private 'dorm' for some R&R."  
  
With that, he left the office, leaving the two officers behind. A world of possibilities opened up before them. Sure thing is, it's not going to be any ordinary night.  
  
[Medical room, meanwhile]  
  
A flash of lightning signals the awakening of a certain slumbering figure. This figure stretches herself and yawwwwwnnnn. Natsumi is awake after having slept in for around 3 hours or so. However, a growl in her stomach could only mean one thing: 'It's hunting time'.  
  
Getting out of bed, Natsumi proceeded to the coffee room in a zombie- like trance. When she is hungry, her basic instincts took full control. That means getting something to chow down is more important than taking notice of a certain officer standing in her path. Banging into him, she took one big bite onto his shoulder, causing the not-so-intended victim to retaliate with a sharp blow on her head. Natsumi was back to herself soon enough to finally noticed the familiar, handsome face that she could never forget. (except when she was hungry, that is). She rubbed her eyes in disbelief, wondering if her hunger had started to make her see illusions in such unbelievable clarity.  
  
"Natsumi, it's that you? What are you doing here so late at night?"  
  
"Shoji-kun, is that really you? Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Yes and no, respectively. Hey, didn't you get my."  
  
"Shoji-kun!!!"  
  
Natsumi proceeded to hug the wind out of a Tokairin Shoji, who was beginning to feel that too much affection can be deadly at times. Especially, when you have wonder-woman as a girlfriend. Prying himself out of her grasp, Shoji returned the hug albeit in a more gentle way.  
  
The two felt time had stopped just between them, to enable them to savor the presence of each other. No one would be able to tell just how the couple had missed each other terribly. They wanted to make up for all that lost time, right here and right now.  
  
It was quite a sight to behold, even for an entity that had seen the same scene over and over again from the day it began to develop consciousness. Taking in the feeling that the couple shared, Bokuto cheered them on in silence. To help things a little bit, all of a sudden the lights got dimmer and the room temperature got colder. The two embraced even more tightly.  
  
Words were not necessary. Love explains all. However, it does not fuel the stomach. A sudden growl coming from Natsumi's abdomen brought her and her lover back to the living world.  
  
"Natsumi, perhaps you were hungry just now?" Shoji could still feel the sharp pain caused by her teeth sinking into his shoulders a while back.  
  
"Well, yeah. I haven't eaten anything at all since, well, the entire day in fact!"  
  
"I'm surprised that you could have survived that long. Let's go get you something to eat first. Then we can talk about how we ended up in this strange predicament. To tell you the truth, I'm could use a bite myself. Plane food is terrible on economy class."  
  
Agreeing silently, they went to the single reliable source of food in the station, which is there 24-7, the coffee room. They know that good old Aoi would keep the place well stocked in case of any emergency. Grabbing a few packets of instant noodles as well as a biscuit tin, they began their mini-eating-contest. A mess ensured when they tried to talk to each other while chewing on food at the same time.  
  
[Same place, 30 minutes later]  
  
Natsumi and Shoji finally confirmed that their bellies could rest in peace now. Indeed, the snacks meant for the whole workforce was reduced to nil. It was about that time that Shoji got to know about the rough day his poor girlfriend had been through. No wonder she is still dressed in her police get-up while brandishing a bandage on her head. No wonder she didn't wait for him at the airport (which was actually a good thing because his flight was delayed for 6 hours due to bad weather, hence explaining his late return). Seeing her in such distress, Shoji thought it was time for some 'medicine'.  
  
Tokairin Shoji grabbed his woman and gave her a big smooch on the lips. Wide-eyed at first, Natsumi slowly let go of her mind and enjoyed the kiss. It finally ended when Shoji could no longer hold his breath. He did manage to break it quite gentlemanly. He took his time to recover his breath while Natsumi kept her eyes closed in contentment.  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Shoji-kun. I feel much better now."  
  
'Love cures all, whether in health or in sickness'  
  
"What was that? Did you hear that, Shoji?"  
  
"Hear what? I think we should get some shuteye before the morning breaks. Some rest will do you good."  
  
"I swore I just heard something just now. Someone must be nearby."  
  
"At this hour? Highly unlikely. I could have sworn too that you have mistaken me for some sort of walking meat just half-an-hour ago."  
  
"Tokarin Shoji, I have profusely apologized to you about that incident. But I, Tsujimoto Natsumi, swear in the name of whatever beings up there, that I had just heard a third party speaking something about love a moment ago!"  
  
"Oh? Maybe something would love to appear right now so that it could suck up all our blood and extract every single muscle and bone from our bodies so that it can finally manifest physically and take revenge on the world!'  
  
A flash of lightning followed by an ear-shattering thunder accentuated Shoji's idea. The next thing he knows, a trembling Natsumi was hanging on to him.  
  
"Baka. I just wanted to knock some sense into you. There's no such thing as ghosts or evil spirits. They exist only as a figment of your silly imagination. Calm down, OK?"  
  
"You know that I hate all this super-phenomenal things. It scares the wits out of me. Maybe I just heard things just now. Sounds strange, but I always feel less scared when you're around. Even though you are the one who provoked my fear in the first place."  
  
"Nothing weird. I, as well, always found strength to keep on living whenever I'm faced with life-threatening situations. I knew that I had to make it out alive so that I can see you again. So far, it worked for me. Very well, too, I might add."  
  
"Oh Shoji. You don't know how much relief and happiness I felt seeing you returning safely to me. In my heart, I know that there is only enough room for you. In other words, I love you at the bottom of my heart."  
  
"For that, I thank you deeply. And I love you too. Truly."  
  
"Shoji?"  
  
"Yes, Natsumi?"  
  
"Stay with me tonight."  
  
"Why not? Here, help me lay out the blanket from my traveling bag."  
  
"Em!"  
  
[To Be Continued]  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1) I have tried to be as fair as possible in the romance of this chapter. Miyuki gets some, and so does Natsumi. The author is actually more of a Nakajima + Miyuki fan.  
  
2) The author has no intention to infringe any copyrights of names (the two movies mentioned above, as well as the fast-food joint). Any similarity is purely coincidental.  
  
3) Poor Bokuto gets little mention at this chapter. It really is the main player in this story but the author got a little carried away. However, it does begin to play a more 'active' role in the story.  
  
4) Once again, the author welcomes all sort of feedback. Good or Bad. Just be gentle on the server ok? Here: [xm_lee@yahoo.com]  
  
5) It was a memorable night for our dear couples, but can they face the music the next morning? Find out soon! 


End file.
